


Say Love

by Swanssmile



Series: In Paradise With You [5]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope you enjoy it anyway, a drabble a day keeps the doctor away, enjoy this tiny piece of writing, it‘s really tiny I‘m sorry, more chapters planned, small soft snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: This is going to be a collection of small Serquel drabbles that I write whenever I have time. They’re all taken from google searches of one word prompts. I update as I go so there‘ll be more soon :)





	Say Love

Raquel loved Sergio’s hands.

They were rougher than hers, a little calloused, yet not as much as other men’s hands. They were rough yet softer to the touch than she’d thought, and it surprised her every time just _how_ _much_ tenderness he put into them whenever he touched her.

Wether it was a reassuring hand resting on her shoulder in moments of doubt, a shy one taking hers when they walked or a confident one wandering up and down her body, pleasuring her, his tenderness was always there. Palpable in his touches, the way his fingers danced ever so slightly over fabric or skin.

Raquel loved his hands and how they made her feel every time they came into contact with her. And he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this teeny tiny bit of writing. I dedicate this to Céline.


End file.
